<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Road to Parenthood by DaWritingDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839112">The Road to Parenthood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon'>DaWritingDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Anime &amp; Manga), Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Chloé Bourgeois Friendship, Adrien is happy to be an uncle, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Hero Chloé Bourgeois, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois has high pain tolerance, Chloé Bourgeois is becoming a demon, Chloé Bourgeois' A+ Parenting, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, F/F, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, POV Chloé Bourgeois, Platonic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Single Parent Chloé Bourgeois, Somewhat, Violent Chloé Bourgeois, her son loves violence and keeps on dragging her into these situation on where she has to fight, kinda??, she has no choice, she's concerned for this child that clings to Chloe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaWritingDragon/pseuds/DaWritingDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Da-bu!” squealed a naked baby, a mop of green hair on his head. His arms raised for upsies and Chloe begrudgingly picked it up and placed him on her shoulders.</p><p>Maybe being a parent wouldn’t be so bad? </p><p>Then he began pissing on her and she thought otherwise.</p><p>‘This little shit!’ she thought, gnashing her teeth together in annoyance.</p><p>Or,</p><p>Chloé Bourgeois, the so-called demon of Collège Françoise Dupont is forced to take care of a demon baby because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p><p>Basically, Chloe is now a parent with a naked baby and a demon maid who really likes soap operas.</p><p>Read as she tries to juggle school, her growing violent tendencies and the fact that she's raising a baby demon lord that is basically destined to bring the end of the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hildegarde (beelzebub)/Chloé Bourgeois</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Redid the chapter, sorry about that. I felt that the last one's pacing was a bit too quick so here have more information on how Chloe got a maid and a demon baby.</p><p>Set two days after miraculer with Chloe being in a bad mood.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chloe glared at the maid who tried to kill her. On her arm laid the baby that burst out of a naked man still holding on like a leech. Her annoyed blue eyes staring down at the blade-tipped umbrella so close to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She should’ve been scared. Who wouldn’t be when a blade was staring right at you? But not now, not when she’s having a bad day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A baby was clinging on her no matter how hard she tried to remove him. From vows to acting like a thug but even the harshest of glares and any heated threats didn't seem to bother the baby. If anything, the baby enjoyed her reactions, serving to annoy her further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't in the mood to deal with a baby. She didn't want to deal with an Akuma either but when did the world ever listen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I’m not in the mood for another Akuma after me. I didn’t even do anything!” she growled with a stomp. Her brow twitched when she had to tilt her head to the side, the baby crawling up her arm to bap at her cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ripped him off before tucking him under her arm, not even giving a glance as she glowered at the maid across from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it this time? Did I say the truth and you couldn’t handle such a thing? Or did I break something of yours?” her eyes ghosted over the rather mundane Akuma costume. She didn’t even look like an Akuma, with its usual flashy features and odd additions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, the giant demonic-looking bird she on proved otherwise. Chloe continued to stare, a brow raised. The Akuma had a maid costume on, mayhaps one of the workers in the hotel?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Are you serious?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smug look crossed Chloe's face and she grinned. "Or was it because you didn't do your job right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chloe saw the slight furrow of the Akuma's brow and the slight shaking of the blade due to a tight grip, she knew that she was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed, glad to find a trigger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright, time to set off the Akuma. Akumas that were blinded by emotion were always easy to escape from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did she know? After the third Akuma, you get to learn how to stall and escape for your own survival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hah? So i was right!” She tilted her head back, subtly stepping back. “You sure are incompetent, that’s kind of sad-” she wasn’t able to continue, not when the girl swung at her. With the power of ballet and acrobats in her side, Chloe managed to dodge without much effort and jump back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, the baby didn't seem bothered at her actions like most, if anything, he seemed to cheer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a weird baby. Also, shit!- so close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brow twitched and with a swing of her hand, managed to push away the blade that came after her once more. She was a bit too slow though, obvious with how it nicked the side of her cheek. Since she was so busy with the realization that she could've lost an eye, she wasn't expecting the butt of the umbrella to slam into her brow.  She stumbled back, falling to the grass as the world around her whirled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re utterly delusional if you think that I’m as incompetent you, foolish mortal!” snarled the maid. But, the moment she caught sight of the baby latching onto Chloe, she seemed to have changed moods. The maid started to come close, holding out her arms with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now Master, come here,” she said with a kinder tone, “Hilda is here to bring you home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s eyes widened and she glanced down, glaring at the baby that latched onto her arm. “Master? Home?” What kind of fanfiction was this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The baby didn’t seem to agree with how he turned his head away and hugged Chloe’s neck, “Da.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shock that flashed across Hilda’s made Chloe grin. “Looks like he doesn’t want to go home to such an incompetent maid,” she stated with a toothy smirk as she stood up. Good, she was distracted, all she had to do is place the baby in the maid’s arm then bolt out of there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Hilda didn’t seem to take the hint, “Come now Master- it’s time to go!” She managed to get a hold of the toddler’s waist and tried to pull him off but the baby was a parasite. Obvious with how his grip never lessened from Chloe’s shirt and he kicked wildly, “Let go of the mortal, Master!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe snorted, a laugh escaping her at the sight of such a pitiful attempt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With how busy she was laughing, she wasn't able to notice the kid's eyes start to water. Next thing they knew, electricity filled the area, completely roasting the two blonds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOLY SHIT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A day later; Chloe, who had just recovered from the strongest shock of her life, was sitting on the couch. Across from her sat Hilda, trying her hardest to keep her composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe's brow twitched when the Pikachu wannabe baby started to tug at her hair. She glared at him, ready to throw his naked ass out the window and even saying so but such statements caused him to giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond stared, wondering what kind of weird background he had to have given her such a reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologize." spoke her attacker, her head bowed. "I am the demon Hildegarde, and I am this baby's maidservant demon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe blinked, "Demon?" her mind not yet wrapping around what she had heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda nodded as if she didn’t give Chloe the second shock in her life, continuing like nothing was wrong. "And that child is the to be the king of our demons. His name is Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub, the fourth." She rolled her eyes. "So in your mortal words, he is the Demon Lord."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Demon Lord!?" the blond teen repeated, standing up in shock. Somehow the child luckily dropped into the couch instead of the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly calming herself, Chloe sat back down so the mini Demon Lord baby hopped back into her lap with a cheer. "Ah… Hilda." the name strangely rolled off her tongue. "Since you already explained what's happened and came to take him back. How about you do just that?" she spoke while motioning for her to take him from her lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No?" Chloe repeated, her brows furrowing in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now why not?!" Chloe exclaimed, all past courtesy disappearing as she glared at the maid. “I am not a babysitter!” So what if it was a demon who ordered her? She didn’t have the time to deal with a baby. She had better things to do!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it's not possible," Hilda stated, "Why? Because you seem to have been chosen as the Demon Lord's parent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the dead stare she was given, the demon maid coughed and elaborated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Great Demon Lord has decree this:-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Flashback-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Standing in front of a large map of the world, a large demon with long green hair wearing a purple helmet with two large golden horns protruding from the side hummed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll have to destroy humanity tomorrow," he spoke with a carefree and rather humane voice. Behind him stood a large mass of cloaked individuals, standing obediently as he fiddled with something. "They're like, so annoying. Breeding like Roaches." A click of the tongue. "Why don't we just... wipe them out?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An old man flipped through a book, seemingly used to such comments. "But Great Demon Lord, tomorrow is the Dark Dragon King's wedding."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Really?" the Demon Lord exclaimed in surprise before humming like he hadn't just threatened all humanity. "Then the day after tomorrow. I'll definitely get to it the day after tomorrow."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The day after is the hell wide chupacabra hunting bus tour."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, dang! I'm like, so super busy!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The old man nodded, "Yes and after that, the 10,000-day mahjong marathon on Demon Isle and after that is-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Demon Lord huffed, "Oh forget it. I'll have that kid I just had do it for me." He looked around before calling out for someone. "Hilda!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Said Demon walked over, unaware of what's to come as she held a tray with a glass of purple juice in it. "Yes?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Take him to the human world, find some human to raise him, and have him destroy humanity, 'kay?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Flashback end-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's what he said." Hilda finished, leaving a shocked Chloe to sit there in shock as beads of sweat formed on the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That great Demon Lord of yours seems like he's got a few screws loose," she muttered lowly, brow twitching. More than a few actually but she left that unsaid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have come here in search of a human suitable to be the young Master's parent." Hilda continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe ran over what she had heard over her head, trying to see the pros and cons.  This kid was a Demon Lord, the future King and the would be the downfall of humanity… and this maid expected her to help? Without even reimbursing her? The audacity!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up with her decision made, she held the kid out to the older woman, "Yeah… no, take him and leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you refuse…" Hilda said lowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe nodded, ignoring the baby's attempts to not be given away, his arms waving about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see then," Hilda started before smiling, "… please die."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s eyes widened as Hilda grabbed her umbrella and pulled at the handle, revealing that it had another blade in the form of a sword. But by the time she drew it and attacked, Chloe was jumping out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The panicked blond managed to not break her knees as she reached the streets. The moment she could, she ran like a demon was chasing her while the kid hung onto the back of her shirt, giggling and laughing all the way as a storm formed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where did the storm even come from!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe gulped when she turned a corner, having to quickly stop at the sight of Hilda standing across from her, sword as sharp as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did she even get there!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right... demon powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give up," the maid threatened, "Running is useless."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe was never one to give up, so she didn't listen and ran the other way, making Hilda roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AKUBABA!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe heard her yell but didn't bother trying to understand it, just figuring that the insane demon maid was yelling at her to stop like usual. She was wrong when a large demon bird sailed through the air above her and landed in her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It screeched at her, lowering its head in an attempt to stop her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Crap! It’s that demon bird kwami thing from yesterday!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Outta my way!" she screamed, grabbing her shoe and throwing it at the bird’s metal headband, managing to blow it away with a surprise attack.  Much to the shock of her pursuer and the enjoyment of the brat who seemed to giggle at the sight of violence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She normally wouldn’t do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She normally would’ve rolled over and die but you tend to do stupid shit when you’re high in adrenaline and that seemed to be what Chloe was high on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda shook it off and continued to give chase, jumping through the air as she swung her sword and sent a wave of red energy towards the fleeing blond. It struck the ground nearby, exploding upon contact and sending Chloe flying through the air and into the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Midway to the ground though, she twisted around and cradled him close. Making sure that he wouldn't be injured as she landed on her back because dammit it may be a demon baby but it's still a baby!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck that hurt," she hissed before sitting up and freezing when Hilda's sword pierced her cheek once more.  Blood gushed out and it was at this moment that the adrenaline died down, leaving Chloe to stare up in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think you can escape?" Hilda mused, "You refuse, despite being chosen by the Demon Lord." She huffed. "I'll have you know that Demons are very picky about contracts, you see…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A droplet of blood ran down the edge and fell, landing on the kid’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So please die." A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder flashed nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The toddler looked at the blade that was threatening Chloe's life. His excitement dwindled away and soon he started to cry, tears running down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was throwing a tantrum, Chloe realized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, a duet of screams came from a massive orb of lighting that covered both Chloe and the baby. Chloe had no idea why he was crying but she was screaming because she was in the middle of being electrocuted with the source latched onto her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda called out to the child in a hurry, seeing that the massive lightning fest could attract mortals. "Master, please don't throw a tantrum!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s eyes widened in shock. This!? A tantrum!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her teeth gritted together, just wanting the pain to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How does one even deal with a tantrum anyway!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bit hard for her to think, especially with the large amount of pain she was going through. But, even through all that, she managed to remember the one thing her mom taught her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything went calm when Chloe managed to wrap her hands around the screeching baby, trying to remember what her parents had done for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shush little child..." Chloe managed to say through clenched teeth, staring down green-haired toddler to her chest. Her fingers ran his hair as she repeated what her mother had once told her before, a lesson she still had to this day. “No one connected to me should cry like that.” her chin laid on the top of his head. “You’ll make everyone think you’re weak and we don’t want that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda's arms went limp when the lightning fizzled away. Her eyes as wide as her mouth as she stared in shock, </span>
  <em>
    <span>She stopped him… that's impossible. Even </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> couldn't stop him when he cries like that… and yet… without so much as a…'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a groan, the smoking younger blond sat up with her legs crossed. Just about slouching onto the smaller being, while the baby sat on her knee, wiping away his tears with Chloe's branded clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't in the mood to care, too tired and in pain to even care that she was also soaked to the bone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She passed out as the sky began to clear up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shocking Deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> "Da-bu!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloe woke up from her slumber, moving slightly as a pair of tiny hands pressed against her cheeks. She would’ve been pissed because... someone woke her up but she was too tired to even harness a thread of anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” She mumbled, opening her eyes to meet the green ones of the demon baby as she sleepily raised a brow. “What ‘cha want Beel?”</p><p> </p><p>The baby answered with a growling stomach and watering eyes and the realization of what that meant hadn’t even sunken in yet as she shuffled in her bed.</p><p> </p><p>"Hungry?" she yawned before sitting up in a flash when the realization finally struck her, throwing her covers off her and scooping the baby in her arms as she began to run out her room in a frantic hurry. "No- Wait! I'll get you some milk-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “KeeeeEEEEYYYYAAAAAAA!!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Beel screamed, lighting Chloe up like a light bulb as he cried for food.</p><p> </p><p>The blond shook and jerked around as the energy continued to course through her for a few moments before the child calmed down, leaving the teen twitching on the floor with a groan and an annoyed twitch of her brow.</p><p> </p><p>Begrudgingly rolling to her knees, Chloe managed to push herself up and limp her way out the room.</p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>Chloe couldn’t believe what she had gotten herself into, just the other day she was a relatively normal sixteen year old just spending her time by the river after a bad school day and now she’s the parent to a baby demon lord who will grow up to destroy all of humanity.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced towards the said baby, watching the baby amuse himself with her action figures, the baby busy smacking an akumatized figure against Ladybug and Chat Noir. Normally she wouldn’t have let anyone do that with her precious things but… this was her son, she could do some exceptions.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at him now, one would never be able to tell that the baby was a Demon lord, he seemed to act just like any other toddler most of the time but seemed to be so much more… intelligent? She didn’t know how to explain it but she knew that while he couldn’t talk, she knew that he could understand people, he even seemed to be able to converse with Hilda through his baby talk.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the maid, here she is.</p><p> </p><p>“Master~ It’s milk time!” </p><p> </p><p>The demon maid came over from the stove with a glass milk bottle in hand, at the mention with milk time, the baby zoomed towards her with a cheer and Hilda picked him up and began to feed him.</p><p> </p><p>After that little zap episode the other day with Beel’s (She shortened his full name, that was a mouthful she’d rather not deal with) temper tantrum, the maid decided to finally stop attacking her and accepted the fact that her Master had chosen Chloe.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe glanced at her right hand where a small red mark has been printed into her skin, she didn’t know how’d it even got there but it appeared when she woke up after being zapped half to death the day before. It was rather small but the red colour was noticeable especially since it laid on the middle of the back of her hand, she didn’t know how to describe how it looked but it looked like a simple tribal rose tattoo or a tribal fly if you looked at it differently.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda had told her that it was a symbol of her contract with Beelzebub since she had accepted the infant as her son that night. She called it the Zebul Spell and didn’t explain further as if that was enough information.</p><p> </p><p>Son…</p><p> </p><p>Chloe bit the inside of her cheek as she watched Hilda feed Beel. A slight warmth blooming in her chest as she watched the two, a contemplative look in her face.</p><p> </p><p>Believe it or not, she always wanted a family. A family of her own, she just didn't expect to have at this age but she could accept it. Hilda seemed surprised when Chloe had accepted the contract as quickly as she did, saying that she had expected the mortal to try and weasel herself out before giving up after some time.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe felt a bit insulted at that notion, she couldn’t just abandon a child like that especially when the maid told her that they were now <em> bonded. </em> From what she had remembered from what Hilda told her, Beel’s actual dad didn’t even <em> care </em> about his son just leaving him in the arms of a maid and another parent so he could just goof off.</p><p> </p><p>Her fists clenched, brows furrowing. Kind of like how her mom dealt with her, the parallels made her headache. At a young age, she had decided that she didn’t want to raise her child like how her mom did her, she just didn’t know that she’d do it as a teenager.</p><p> </p><p>Sure her and her mom ‘made up’ but that didn’t remove the fact that her mom was missing for most of her life.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was the whole destroying and eradicating humanity thing, Hilda thought that that reason would’ve made Chloe resist but the younger blond knew how much a parent could affect their child so she’d be able to influence him and keep the world safe while giving a child something she never had at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>A win-win in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up from her position on the couch, Chloe heard her joints pop as she stretched, her hand rubbing her now short her. She clicked her tongue, remembered the amount of fizz she had gotten due to the outburst yesterday and she had no choice but to cut it due to the amount of damage and while it's still a bit staticy, it at least looked passable. She sulked for just a moment, she could've salvaged it but she would've needed to go to her hairdresser and she didn't want to show how bad she looked to she had to take a pair of scissors and deal with it herself, making it how it looked like right now.</p><p> </p><p>She fingered a strand of blond hair and realized that it looked rather similar to Beel’s and she huffed noticing the coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, since you already got him handled, I’m going to go get some food.” She mused, making her way out the room so she could go ask Jean to bring in some extra food. She still hadn’t told her father about her situation but her? With a baby? Imagine the rumours. She’d have to keep this on the down-low, she’s not risking anyone talking bad about Beel, she didn’t know what she’d do if she heard anyone say anything of that sort.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd not get too far if I were you," Hilda remarked while she continued to feed Beel, not even glancing in Chloe’s direction. "You're connected to the Master now, the further you are, the more upset he'll get."</p><p> </p><p>Chloe stopped by the exit, leaning against the opening and saw that even though Beel was still drinking from the bottle, his wide green eyes were starting to shine while locked onto her. Knowing what an upset Beel did, she took a quick step towards them and sighed in relief when the toddler's eyes went to the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>"You are now connected to the Master because of the Zebel Spell," Hilda continued after a moment, "As you already know when he cries, the Master lets off a powerful wave of electricity… but now that you're connected, he can sense the farther you are from him and he doesn't like that so you will get struck by a fatal amount of lightning and i don’t think your mortal body can handle that."</p><p> </p><p>Chloe paled at the thought of being killed for unknowingly stepping too far away. She had already dealt with a small tantrum, she didn’t know how she’d deal with a fatal amount of energy.</p><p> </p><p>"How far?" she questioned, bringing out her phone to type down this info in her reminders.</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen meters or about forty-nine feet," Hilda answered.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe turned back and mentally measured the distance from the entrance to her suite to Baby Beel then frowned, the moment she’d step into the front door, she was already halfway and if she were to go to her room…</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute…" She trailed off as she realized something. "How am I supposed to go to school if I can't get forty-nine feet away from him?"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll carry him with you," Hilda said as if it had been the simplest thing in the world, Beel nodding in agreement with her. "If it's too much of a problem then just don't go to school at all."</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s brow twitched, “Did you forget about the fact that there are these things called Akuma’s? I wasn’t lying when I said that I was a usual target and I can't exactly deal with them if I had a baby latched onto me!  It'll be like a giant target saying ‘here's my weakness, threaten the kid so I’ll do whatever you want!’ so it wasn’t like i could run away if he was taken!" Then there was the thing about her education, sure she already knew the curriculum but that didn't mean that she didn't want to go! </p><p> </p><p>Hilda gave her a blank icy look, "Do not talk about the Master as if he is a burden. If anything his presence will give you an edge for you to fight back."</p><p> </p><p>“And how will he give me an edge?" Chloe questioned, her arms crossed across her chest as she tapped her foot against the carpeted floor. As if a baby could actually help, even if it's a demon baby, a baby is still a baby and a baby can’t exactly do much in a fight other than being a distraction.</p><p> </p><p>"You bear the royal crest in your hand which means that you and him are not just connected, it is much more than a simple physical symbol that showcases your contract. In truth, it is a connection between the both of you through magic and soul. You are already darker than the average person and him choosing you is proof of that and as you both grow closer, you will both grow stronger."</p><p> </p><p>"…Huh?" Chloe’s annoyance turned to confusion and Hilda seemed to have anticipated that with how she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Master chose you because of the great amount of potential darkness there is within you,” Hilda’s lips quirked up into an amused smirk as her eyes gleamed with something. “So much<em> potential </em> that I didn't exactly believe it at first and with the bond, that potential will be utilized the longer you two are connected. <em> ” </em></p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s eyes turned a bit cold as she stared at the maid, her mind a whirl with this new information as she bit the inside of her cheek. She knew that she wasn’t exactly the<em> best </em> person around and other people knew this but to think that even a <em> demon </em> thought that she can be worse than the worst somehow hit her differently.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Was she destined to be bad?</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Chloe glanced back to the suite entrance and frowned </p><p> </p><p>She’d think of this later.</p><p>_____________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Chloe led the way since she hadn’t explained the situation to her father, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to use any of his assets without gaining suspicion on why she had a child on her so they were travelling on foot. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>So she opted to wear her old glasses not bothering to put on her contacts for the day and a face mask with a cap to cover her odd haircut along with a whole change of clothes, she’d rather not ruin her designer brands because her son had decided to go and cry. Said son was just latching onto the back of her black and yellow jacket, his bright white little rear shining in the early afternoon sunlight as he scanned his new surroundings. Next to her walked Hilda, her pink umbrella shading herself as her hand held the thin straight-bladed sword handle, in her arm hung a baby bag.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this Dupain Cheng Bakery, again?" Hilda questioned while looking through a small book on her free hand as she walked, the mention of that last name made Chloe huff.</p><p> </p><p>"Only the actual adequate bakery in this place," Chloe replied with an annoyed glare in her face, an action mirrored by the toddler on his back with a golden pacifier firmly in his mouth. “She also knows how to keep a secret so we’re not just going there for snacks.” she pointed a thumb towards the naked baby, indicating the need for clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"DA!"  Baby Beel stated as he nodded sagely.</p><p> </p><p>As they continued to walk, Beel began to get a little fussy and crawled up to sit on Chloe's shoulders, his tiny feet touching Chloe's masked cheeks as he tugged on the short blond hair he had caused, talking a bit of pride in it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" She hissed as the tugging persisted for the next couple of minutes, her only break being when Baby Beel switched to another strand or his ears. Her brow twitched, holding back an annoyed retort. "Hilda, what's wrong with him now?"</p><p> </p><p>The maid gave her an uninterested glance, "The Master is bored." a small growl came from the child, "And most likely a little hungry."</p><p> </p><p>"What! Again? But you just fed him not long ago!" Chloe remarked, eyes wide as she remembered how the baby acted without food.</p><p> </p><p>"I've seen you eat that food that your butler brought in," Hilda deadpanned, "The Master is a growing child, besides, as the saying goes, like Dad, like Son."</p><p> </p><p>Chloe didn't respond right away as her cheeks flushed remembering her metabolism, a few moments passed as she tried to think of a suitable comeback and when she did, her eyes gleamed as she glanced at the other blond behind her shoulder. "So is this where you nurse him with your-" a resounding crack echoed as her umbrella connected with the top of his skull.</p><p> </p><p>“Gah!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Da-bu!” the baby cheered, finally unlatching his hands to raise his hands in excitement.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"S-S-SON!?" stuttered Marinette, her eyes wide at this new information clearly taken aback. She expected alot of things when Chloe had decided to visit her and this wasn't one of them. She knew that Chloe changed, it was obvious in the cloth change along with the fact that she had no makeup on but to think that her having a son change all of <em>that. </em></p><p> </p><p>Chloe nodded, mask pushed down to her chin as she finished her third tray of chocolate muffins while Hilda fed Beel a bottle from… somewhere.  Marinette stared at Chloe with a look of shock after being told that the cute little baby being fed by the other blond was Chloe's son. Peeking out of the bed she was hiding in, Marinette’s kwami, Tikki had the same look.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes when Marinette continued to stutter and her irritation started to grow as she leaned on the nearest desk, arms crossed. Pressing a hand against her brow, she raised a hand and in an instant, the annoying stutter stopped. So focused on Dupain-Cheng, she didn’t notice the glimmer of interest that appeared in Hilda’s eyes before she refocused on feeding the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen,” the hand dropped to beckon Hilda closer and when she came close enough, Chloe’s hand reached to pat the feeding Beel’s head. “This kid over here needs clothes, a onesie is fine and at least three pairs are good.” at the slightly worried look on Marinette’s face, Chloe couldn’t help but click her tongue. “This isn’t a trick Dupain-Cheng, I’m actually commissioning you and since<em> I’m </em>paying you” Her eyes narrowed and the hand inside her pocket glowed for just a second. “You better make it worth the money or else…” </p><p> </p><p>Normally Marinette wouldn’t be terrified at that threat, it wasn’t the first time after all but there was just <em>something </em>different about it now. She didn’t know whether it was because of the look she was given, those icy blue eyes glowering down at her with a promise in mind or was it the realization that Chloe could actually <em>do </em>something lasting towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s lips pulled up to a smirk when she caught sight of a slight glimmer of fear in those eyes of Marinette’s. Nodding her head and pushing herself off the table, Chloe patted down her clothes.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Good, now let's get down to business.” </p><p> </p><p>Marinette just dumbly nodded and grabbed a measuring tape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A tooth for a Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three days had passed since she had gone to the Dupain Cheng’s, she had decided to skip school for a few days with the excuse of being sick, she was busy being with suddenly being a parent, the school could understand why she wasn’t there. Sadly she couldn’t just say that without rumours popping up so she just said that she was sick.</p><p> </p><p>In these three days, Chloe took care of Baby Beel carrying him wherever she went, feeding him and such. The people in the hotel are already used to this odd teen parent with a naked baby as they walk down the halls, people not questioning who this tenant is after showing that she had Chloe’s card for special guest’s.</p><p> </p><p>With each day the toddler had begun to get fussier and fussier, pulling on Chloe’s hair, nose, eyebrows, cheeks and ears with the list going on and to make matters worse, the maid who had a lick of idea on what to do vanished for the day,</p><p> </p><p>Her brow twitched, where was Hilda where you need her!?<em> Useless maid… </em> she growled inside her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it… just… damn it," she grumbled as she walked over a bridge that crossed a river, her masked face distorting as Beel pulled on her ears cheeks, "What a time for Hilda to vanish. I've tried feeding, burping, you're also not wet…  thank god… and you can't talk so it wasn’t like you could go tell me what’s wrong."</p><p> </p><p>Reaching up, she grabbed Beel and hoisted him away from her shoulders, holding him out at arm's length as her brows furrowed, "What's got you in such a fuss, ya’ little parasite?"</p><p> </p><p>The Baby made his usual infantile noises but began to punch and kick like an actual fighter, the actions made her brows rise. Wait... Demons like violence yes? A lightbulb flickered as an idea popped into her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I get it, you're full of energy and want to fight something!" she exclaimed, her head nodded in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>"Da!" the baby cheered.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe sat down on the park a bit farther from the bride she was once in, Baby Beel sitting in the grass a few centimeters away from her, "Hmm… who or what could you fight…" she mused while thinking of different opponents, her eyes narrowing on her surroundings.  Baby Beel was a demon baby, he could handle anything right?<br/><br/></p><p>Anything adult was out, anyone with a sane mind would never fight a toddler. How about another kid? Nah, the kid would bring their own parents into the situation and she’d rather not be unmasked because of a few crybabies. Stray animals? Yeah right, she grimaced as images of Baby Beel foaming at the mouth from catching rabies and the beating she’d get from Hilda removed that idea from the list.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t a masochist and she knew how over the top the maid was when it came to violence.</p><p> </p><p>Baby Beel looked around from his spot and perked up when he caught sight of a large beetle close by, at the sight of an opponent he crawled over and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe noticed this and raised a brow, leaning on her palm as she watched.</p><p> </p><p>"Gerrr" He said in baby talk while glaring at the beetle, not scared in the least by the pincers on its head. Chloe nodded, at least he wasn’t scared.</p><p> </p><p>The blond shrugged, the baby was the one that started it so it wasn’t her fault right? She raised a fist and cheered for her son. "You can do it, kid!"</p><p> </p><p>Beel's eyes sparkled at that and he dropped down to get face to face with the beetle, growling all the while through his pacifier. Green eyes glaring at his opponent. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe couldn’t help but furrowed her brow as an odd look appeared on her face, brow twitching. Was her son some kind of animal or something?</p><p> </p><p>"That's my son!"</p><p> </p><p>"Gah-bu!" However before he could attack, the insect made the first move.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe paled as the pincers pinched Baby Beel on the nose and the short spark that escaped him was all the warning she needed to brace herself for the inevitable, "Oh fuck!" she shouldn’t be used to being shocked but she had to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “KeeeeEEEEYYYYAAAAAAA!!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the electrical torture and screaming stopped much to her relief and she flopped into the scorched grass with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>"Eh?" her face was locked in surprise, that was the quickest shock in her life. A relief really but how?</p><p> </p><p>Chloe, twitching on the ground, looked up to see Hilda bent down to Beel, holding a small blue rattle with yellow stars and a brown cartoon bear on the side looking no worse for wear. The toddler forgetting all about the now roasted insect and took the rattle, shaking it while giggling joyfully for the next few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda then looked at the smoking blonde teen and huffed in disappointment, "Honestly, laying about like some dumb worm," she exclaimed while looking away, "I don't know why the Master chose someone like you."</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s brow twitched at the disrespect, <em> 'You’re lucky that i actually needed you, if it weren’t for that then i would’ve thrown you out days ago!' </em> she thought as she gnashed her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>"Now get up, it is Master’s bath time and we must bath him together."</p><p> </p><p>Baby Beel remained completely distracted by the rattle as they walked back to the hotel, the baby shaking it back and forth slowly next to Chloe's head almost in time with each step she made.</p><p> </p><p>"Get's kind of annoying after a while doesn't it?" questioned the blond, her brow still twitching.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda scoffed, "As if, it is a wonderful sound that the Master somehow finds soothing."</p><p> </p><p>"As long as he shuts up, i don’t care." Chloe retorted, glancing towards the maid because of this, she accidentally bumped into someone. Her eyes widened and she was suddenly pushed back, luckily she managed to find her footing to meet face to face with a taller guy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey watch where you’re going!" The guy that shoved her shouted, his brows furrowing before he got a glint in his eye when he caught sight of Hilda just standing nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s brow twitched and she shoved her head closer, a snarl on her lips as she pushed him back with an arm. “Says the one that pushed me!”</p><p> </p><p>The guy shrugged it off, a smug look on his face as an idea appeared in his head. “Not my fault that a twink like you couldn’t handle a little<em> push.” </em>His focus then turned to Hilda and his face twisted onto something he probably thought was a handsome smirk but all it did made Chloe want to punch him instead. “Come one babe, don’t go hanging with a loser like him.” he waved towards Chloe and her irritation grew the longer he talked. Him!? She was a girl dammit! It’s not her fault that she was wearing baggy clothes today. Then he winked and Chloe’s anger just about nearly boiled over. “Don’t you know that you’re wasting your time with trash? How about you, me, a drink or two later and I can show you better time than the one you're spending with this one right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe snorted, her head tilting to the side when Beel started to smack the rattle against her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“If I'm trash then you must be lesser than that, it takes one to know one after all.” she retorted, a glare on her face as the rattle rattled away next to her head.</p><p> </p><p>The guy’s head rolled towards her and he glowered, probably pissed because she was still there. "Oh shut up loser,” his eyes met Beel’s and he raised his brow. “And what’s with the kid? Did you kidnap him or something? You look a bit too young to be a dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda raised an eyebrow and finally imputed her thoughts in this odd situation, "Whoever you are, I'm quite certain that Chloe is his Dad."</p><p> </p><p>He burst out laughing, pointing at Chloe with a large mocking grin as he neared her. “Chloe!? Dang, you must’ve been bullied a shit ton in school because of that name! I feel so bad for your son, having such a girly father!-”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s anger was obvious in her face and the moment he came close enough. “Your breath stinks just like your flirting skills,” she answered, looking away as she fanned the bottom of her nose, a mocking smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p>The guy looked insulted before he growled,  “I’ll GET YOU FOR THAT!” suddenly swinging his fist towards her and Hilda leapt away probably off to watch or something. With the power of acrobats and ballet at her side, Chloe managed to twist her body away, a grin growing on her face when his fist slammed onto the wall behind her and he tumbled back.</p><p> </p><p>After getting his bearings, he started to swing at her over and over, luckily she managed to dodge everything because she'd rather not get punched and she'd also rather not have her son get punched either, her grin growing wider with every failed attempt.</p><p> </p><p>He finally stopped after some time, “Damn you… You fucking…” he was heaving, holding his knees as he glared up at her. He stood up and rushed at her once more, hand-pulled back but he was sluggish and slow.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at that! Not only are you bad with girls. You're also…” Her retort died off when she heard a familiar whimper.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "D-Da… bu…" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her focus then zeroed onto her son and she paled at what she saw. Baby Beel had crawled off her somewhere during the fight, he just laid nearby looking like he was about to cry as he held the broken bottom half of the rattle in his tiny fist, the top half lying on the ground with all its little pieces inside scattered throughout the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“N- Now now Beel! Don’t cry!” Chloe reassured dodging the guy as she turned to her son, her anger quickly dwindling away as she hastily tried to think of a way out of a painful shocking. She kneeled next to him, patting his back and even ruffling his hair. “I’ll make it better-” a thought appeared and her mind went with it. “I’ll get you a new one…” the mark on her hand briefly glowed as a smile grew on her face. “Yes… a new one, a much better one…” </p><p> </p><p>She stood up from her once kneeling position, her head slowly turning to the doubled over guy after punching the wall a second time, he froze with fear in his body when her eyes glinted with <em> something.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “That’s right… I’ll </em> <b> <em>make</em> </b> <em> you one.”  </em></p><p><br/>The guy audibly gulped and frantically got on his feet, taking a step back as the twink in front of him started to make way towards him, both eyes glowing a solid red behind black frames. The twink may not have the familiar butterfly appear in his face but he could remember how an Akuma looked like, anyone in Paris did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I gotta get away! No pussy is worth fighting an Akuma for! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He started to turn tail and ran but before he could, a hand grabbed his hood, pulling him back harshly as he was suddenly dragged deeper into the alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>"Now now… Where are you going?” Chloe questioned, releasing the hood and tossing him towards the wall with a <b> <em>SLAM!</em> </b> But before he could gather his bearings, the blond grabbed him by the front of his shirt, eyes narrowing contemplatively towards his mouth. “I’m going to need a replacement…” the eyes glowed briefly and he froze at the implication. “Something that can <b> <em> rattle.”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>He tried to scream for help, for <em> anything </em> but before any sound could escape, a fist turned the terrified screech into a muffled choking hack, his eyes meeting gleeful glowing ones the whole time. The sounds of squelching were heard, muffled screams overshadowed by a hand who seemed rather determined to get what it wanted and after ripping out a tooth, it's target was obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later, Chloe crouched down to a sniffling Beel and gave an eye smile, a sweet sight turned rather horrifying by the specks of blood that stained the face mask she was wearing. Let's not even talk about the blood that trailed down her fingers and into the handle that was hidden behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Beel~ I got you something!" Chloe exclaimed happily, a hand behind her back and Baby Beel looked on curiously. Curiosity turned into excitement when she presented the newly made rattle, the two halves temporarily put back together with some tape she somehow found, stained in a few spots with blood. "Sorry it's not perfect but it's the best I can do for now.” she looked a bit sheepish, she’ll have to fix it when she gets back in the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>"DA-BU!"</p><p> </p><p>Baby Beel took the now repaired rattle from his Daddy's bloody fingers and gave it a few test shakes, only to find that it was much better than before and because of this, he cheered in glee.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiled behind her mask and picked the toddler up, poking his cheek with a stained finger and this action earning her a giggle. "Now come on, let's get home."</p><p> </p><p>Beel nodded and clambered up to her shoulders, excitedly swinging around the rattle in glee as he hopped up and down much to Chloe’s confusion but she couldn’t help but quirk her lips up in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Still standing by the alleyway, in the process of removing the barrier she made at the start of the fight. Hilda stared at the teen with a slight blush while touching her lips with the tips of her fingers, her face turned red when Chloe brushed past her with the blood still obvious on her body. Sadly, she had to remove it because of evidence, it was a tragedy to ruin such a beautiful sight but mortals were the stingy kind at any sight of blood.</p><p> </p><p><em> 'A…Amazing… such… such cruelty, It seems that it wasn’t just a false alarm!' </em>she thought while replaying what she saw over and over in her mind. Her eyes wide at what just happened, any past complaints on what her Master had chosen gone the moment the scene had just started.</p><p> </p><p>"Hilda!" Called Chloe a few feet away by the entrance, "You coming?" the blond looking like she didn’t just brutally assault someone, blood gone with a simple spell.</p><p> </p><p>"Ye- Yes, Mi’lo-… Erm... Yes, Chloe."</p><p> </p><p>Chloe raised an eyebrow, wondering what Hilda’s problem was for a moment before shrugging and looking over to the guy who laid on the ground, face swollen as blood poured from his mouth and into the street below,</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, your teeth are for a good cause.” Chloe tilted her head towards Baby Beel who shook the rattle enthusiastically. “They'll be put to good use in Beel's rattle."</p><p> </p><p>Baby Beel nodded, turning to give a thumbs up as they walked away, "Da!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When they came back home, It was a dark and cloudy evening with a forecast of rain coming soon heard from the TV that Hilda switched on, the maid making tea and them having a quick dinner before finally getting ready for bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe grimaced at that, what is with a large amount of rain recently? With a small yawn, she grabbed her clothes and went towards the bathroom connected in her room so she could change to her nightclothes and just as she shut the door, she expected to place it on with no problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until of course, her adopted demon lord son cried from his spot on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GAHH!!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyone who was looking into Chloe Bourgeois' suite could’ve sworn that they just saw a big ball of electricity but that wasn’t the case because she has the common sense to close the curtains like a normal person, a normal person with a demon baby who is really trigger happy with that electricity power he has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GAH! You little- you’re lucky that I’m attached! What is it now!?" she snarled as she opened the bathroom door, stomping towards where her son was but slowing when she noticed that his cries stopped when she came into view. She huffed forcing down her anger when she neared the bed, she was getting soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe rolled her eyes, still a bit annoyed as she reached into his part of the bed and reached over so she could cradle him in her arms, already knowing what he wanted. Baby Beel was the physical type, kind of like her. He didn’t like it when she left him alone so soon after finally rocking him to sleep, he would notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shifting him slightly, she moved him so his head would be tucked below her chin and his face would lean on her shoulder, an arm holding him up as she calmly and lightly thumped her hand on his back, remembering from somewhere that babies like these because it reminded them of a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a huff, she leaned against the pillars of her bed and started to rock him to sleep but no matter how hard she tried, he would still pick a fuss. She frowned, searching for ways to deal with the baby and then an idea popped into her head. She grimaced just as it came into mind, remembering that song that Hilda sang to Beel during the odd times in the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t the best but she knew how to sing softly and singing always somehow managed to get him to sleep so maybe it was worth a try?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Beel babbled, his green eyes glaring up at her, she knew that she had to do it because she wanted to get some sleep dammit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever laugh as a hearse goes by for you may be the next to die-” she stared down at the baby when he suddenly stopped fussing, she blinked when she realized that Beel was now hyper-focused on her. Not used to the intensity, she turned a bit red and before she could say anything, a hand was smacked on her cheek and his eyes basically ordering her to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, she sat on her bed and leant on the headboard. The baby started to play with the back of her hair with his finger as she started to sing once more. “They wrap you up in bloody sheets to drop you six feet underneath~” her head bobbing to the tune, remembering that despite its rather dark lyrics it had a rather nice tune.  “They put you in a pinewood box and cover you up with dirt and rocks~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baby Beel only babbled lowly, tugging at his daddy’s hair and sank his face deeper into his daddy's shoulder. A bit mad at the fact that he was left behind but the lullaby was just so soothing and that made him a bit mad. He didn’t want to sleep! He wanted to tell daddy why she couldn't just leave him behind without getting in trouble! He wanted to… he wanted….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s lips tugged up when the baby conked out with a snore but she still continued the lullaby, occasionally playing with his hair with a hand. The moment the lullaby stopped, Chloe managed to slowly slip into sleep herself, still in the clothes she had worn when she had gone outside, in all her black shirt, pale yellow sweatpants and black and yellow jacket glory. Her glasses were still on and she knew that she would probably feel crusty when she woke up but she was too comfortable to even attempt to get up so she let herself finally slip into sleep with a snore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comfortable silence blanketed the room and after some time, Hilda peeked inside, an amused look appearing on her face when she caught sight of the dad and son duo just lying in the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slipping into the room, the demon wet nurse calmly raked her eyes over the human who her master had chosen a few days ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She thought that her master had chosen wrong at first, the amount of arrogance and cowardice just brimming in the human was noticeable when they first met and she didn’t want that kind of human caring for her son. How can he bring the destruction of humanity if he was raised by a coward? Then she noticed the anger, the distrust and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>darkness </span>
  </em>
  <span>just hiding there as well and she decided to give the mortal a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her patience began to thin during these past few days when she didn’t catch any sight of it and she wondered if it was just a false alarm then what happened this afternoon appeared and she was glad that she gave the mortal a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She licked her lips, tasting the remains of bloodlust that reeked out of the human. Her eyes glowing as she stared down at the blond, a smile growing as she replayed the incident in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yes is she glad that she gave the mortal a chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she wondered how the mortal would be when she harnessed that darkness to the fullest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She definitely wanted to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed and she stood up, making her ways out the room as she patted down her skirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she'd have to prove herself first.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Chloe’s eyes shot wide open when she felt something wet hit her foot and she shot up awake, her eyes getting even wider as she frantically looked around, trying to see why the hell everything was wet and she got her answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her room had close to six inches of steadily rising water in it and lying next to her, Beel was snoring… water gushing from him like a busted pipe as he floated an inch off the bed with the force of his piss literally pushing him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're awake." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to her open balcony, Chloe saw Hilda sitting on the ledge with her umbrella open as it poured down rain outside. "Hilda… just…” She wondered to herself on why she wasn’t surprised as she let out a sigh. “What's going on? First, he starts wetting the bed for the past two nights and now…” she waved a hand towards her flooded room.”Well, now he floods it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The busty demon maid nodded, "Yes, Master is peeing quite splendidly." she replied as if peeing that much was a normal thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s eye twitched, "I can see that… wait…" her face lost all colour then turned an unhealthy shade of green, "GAH! My room’s swimming in urine!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda looked at her as if she were stupid and she was not stupid, climbing on the top of her bed to not drown in piss is not stupid thank you very much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have nothing to worry about, it is not unclean. Quite the contrary actually, the urine is imbued with holy magical powers one should give thanks for…" Hilda started and Chloe's eyes twitched once more. Piss was piss, there is no exception dammit! "...The great urination comes each year around this time and in the Demon World, it is a seasonal attraction. After a city is drowned in the flood, the number of fertile land increases. A fine first step in destroying humanity, yes?" Hilda finished with a small satisfied smirk and that just sparked her ire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This isn't a joke! And what kind of shitty celebration is that-" Chloe growled out from her spot, pushing up her slipping glasses. "While I do think that the idea of humanity being pissed to death is a little funny… he's flooding my room first!" she cried out before dropping to the floor with a hand holding her up and glowered over Beel with a dark look of fury, "And how long are you gonna just sleep there?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Da?" Beel exclaimed, eyes snapping open, but he didn't have the usual sleepy look in his eyes, he seemed uncomfortable actually and that lessened her irritation slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your peeing is incredible as always, Master!" Hilda gushed, believe it or not, as the boy awoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beel looked around at the rising water that was close to his navel, not really knowing what to do and Chloe could relate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AH!" came a scream from outside, making Hilda turn while Chloe dropped down so she could come over to see, Beel remaining behind on the floor where he soon started playing with the water gushing from him, ignoring the fact that that water was flooding the place. Outside, it was storming pretty bad in the early morning, the road outside even had a fast-moving river flowing down it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the cry came from those fans she remembered from before, a smile growing when they slipped and was carried away by the rushing water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm…" Mused the teen as she stood next to Hilda, "At least one good thing came of this.” She then turned towards the maid with a glare. “Now do something about this flood already!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Humans, honestly…" Hilda huffed while looking away, hiding a small blush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So commanding! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oi! Hilda! Do your job!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda snapped to attention and nodded. “R-Right!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>"D-Da…Bu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Chloe and Beel looked at the thing Hilda put on the toddler strangely, it was a strange-looking diaper of some sort that was a dull brown with weird little appendages all around it looking like some kind of mutant teapot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But for all its oddness, there wasn't a leak that came from the kid and the water had been easy to get rid of, leaving the floor spotless… but still a little wet. Chloe was glad that all of her stuff was waterproof, would’ve been a bitch to clean, remove and replace them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hilda… what is that thing?" Chloe questioned, pointing a hand towards the…</span>
  <em>
    <span> thing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tons of questions just came into her mind as she stared, she knew that demons are weird but jeez the diaper looked like Hawkmoth designed it and that was saying something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is an item from the Demon World which temporarily sends his pee into an alternate dimension. It is called… 'Peebeegone'." Hilda answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen blinked, "You have got to be joking…” she sighed when Hilda’s face didn’t change. “You know what? It doesn't matter as long as this hotel will stay a hotel instead of a broken aquarium with no fish.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It’ll not last for long." and there went Chloe’s hope when Hilda answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figures." she deadpanned. Nothing was easy whenever it came to her, whenever something is too good it is always the opposite. She should’ve expected this really but here she is, hoping anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is an alternate dimension, after all, it is not infinite. It'll only last a few hours for it to fill up to bursting.” Hilda informed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't we just replace it? You know, put another one on him when that one's finished?" Chloe questioned, flourishing her hand towards the baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda shook her head in annoyance, giving Chloe an irritated look. "Can't you people just accept your fate? You should be spending this time deciding which city to drown and…" Hilda trailed off as she noticed the dark aura exited the other blond, who seemed rather busy holding her brow with a hand as her teeth gritted together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe could feel her anger rising, the maid’s disrespect making her ire grow as she continued to speak. "Just shut it!” She would’ve continued to shout but her eyes glanced towards her son and she lowered her voice. “Baby Beel's calmed down for now but the dam is gonna burst at any time just as you had just said and lighting with water isn't a good combination." She then waved at her room, “I tend to like my room not flooded and if you-” She pointed a finger at the maid with a glare. “Aren’t going to help me keep it that way then I’ll just have to handle it myself!” Her hand dropped and she scowled “I’m not depending on someone who doesn't want to help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caused akumas who harmed a lot of people, she is now constantly getting shocked whenever her son is upset and now said son could be the cause of massive flooding that could drown a city. Why couldn’t she have a normal day for once?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning on her heel with a glare in place, Chloe made her way towards Baby Beel and held her hand out to the child, who took it with a babble and let the teen hoist him up and carry him into the living room and out the front door with an umbrella she got nearby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clap of thunder was heard in the background as Hilda watched from her spot in the empty suite, her eyes wide and a feeling in her chest after that odd outburst.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>"I have no idea on what to do," Chloe grumbled as Beel rode atop her head who seemed rather busy playing with her hair, the teen walking down the main street with an umbrella over them both, she was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, not branded of course. She had to wear these kinds of clothes because imagine the amount of damage electric shocks and piss could do to designer brands? Alot, she found this out the first time she had met the kid and she'd rather not find out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Da-bu…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed and rubbed her face, "It's not your fault, just your odd demon body to blame.” her eyes scanned the rooftops. “Maybe I should go ask Ladybug for help..." her brow twitched. “That is if I could find her.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she did just that but no matter how hard she walked or searched around, she still didn’t find the red and black spotted superheroine anywhere much to her annoyance, ignoring the fact that it was raining hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it all," she cursed beneath her breath, her fists clenching. "today just isn't my day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her day got even worse when she heard someone laugh behind her, turning around, she was met with an Akuma, obvious with its shitty fashion choice and change of skin. Seriously, who designs these? Her eyes raked over the Akuma, noticing that she had this dark line coming from her eyes to the bottom of her face, looking like her tears from when her mascara decided to run whenever she cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well well well, if it ain’t Chloe Bourgeois!” laughed the Akuma and Chloe grimaced, not in the mood. Then Baby Beel started to reach with a glint in his eyes towards the Akuma and she noticed that she had once seen that. Yeah… he gave her that look when he had found her in that river during her bad day. She was suddenly hit with a realization, a realization that made her feel just a bit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“Master chose you because of the great amount of potential darkness there is within you,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>‘If you didn’t have that then he wouldn’t have chosen you in the first place’</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> was left unsaid.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her fists clenched, her eyes narrowing as the Akuma started to monologue but all she heard was the hitting of rain against the floor and the ringing in her ears as she swished this info in her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course…. Of course, an Akuma could have much more potential darkness than her, there was a reason they were akumatized after all and if the Akuma has more potential darkness than her, that meant that Baby Beel would leave her for</span>
  <em>
    <span> them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She didn’t want that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short hysterical laugh escaped her, not noticing that the Akuma stopped herself from her spiel, wondering if Chloe was alright before her face darkened as she thought that the blond was laughing at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t leave her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t just leave her like the others, he couldn’t just make her attached and then tear himself away when he finds someone better. That’s just cruel, that’s just not allowed. Not allowed at all, it just couldn’t happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s not allowed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the Akuma lunged at her and Chloe made her decision, the mark glowing as she fought back. Her lips pulled back into a toothy grin, eyes gleaming as she heard Baby Beel cheer from her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She wouldn’t allow it to happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s right… she wouldn’t allow it to happen. She shoved two fingers into Akuma's eyes and swept their legs with a foot, the rain making it easier, with a twist of her  body she managed to give them an uppercut with the same hand she had used for her first attack</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akuma’s were said to be indestructible, with how they barely have any injuries during their fights just like the miraculous holders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time to see if it was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Not like before.</em>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Chloe stared down at the Akuma, blood dripping from her knuckles and also down her nose when the Akuma managed to get some lucky shots in, pretty sure that they broke her nose much to her annoyance because she had to breathe through her mouth but that was nothing to the glee she felt when her son continued to cheer from behind her ear, all his focus now on her instead of the Akuma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see that kid? I’m strong enough to be your dad, your</span>
  <b> only</b>
  <span> dad.” She brought her son away from her back and cradled him to her chest, a satisfied look on her face when she felt him nod and babble excitedly. “So don’t go calling and looking for other dad's, especially when I'm right here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked down on herself, watching as the blood began to be washed away by the rain, her hands gripping a stick she had found nearby. She rubbed a hand against her nose and pinched it, not wanting to experience blood loss. She was already a bit dizzy when the Akuma managed to get their bearings and toss her to a wall but determination prevailed and she managed to finish the fight with this stick she had just found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her lips quirked up, Akuma’s were so used to ladybug and Chat Noir’s clean frontal attacks that they never expected someone to literally attempt to poke their eyes out and she used that to her advantage. Playing dirty has never been so nice, her eyes turned to her son who looked rather confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Da- Bu?” he queried, bringing a hand to press against her swollen nose, pushing up her crooked glasses in the process. A questioning look on his face, his eyes asking her how she had just gotten it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right... She never got herself injured in front of her son. Most of the time it's her getting shocked or being chased by Hilda because she didn’t listen but she never got into a serious fight. This was his first time, it must be scary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe huffed, her eyes meeting her son’s. “You see kid, in a fight. In life actually,  no matter how strong you are, or how much you know, you’re bound to get hit at least once.” she tapped at her nose before moving away from where she had last been to duck into the entrance of a closed shop to get some shade. “But that’s okay, as long as you don’t let yourself get hit there the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second time</span>
  </em>
  <span> so soon after because you have to learn from your mistakes and get better than it.” She tapped the side of her head this time. “Keep that in your tiny ‘lil head alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The baby looked at her contemplatively before nodding and snuggling deeper into her soaked shirt. She grimaced, it was raining, she crouched by the entrance. Curling her body over her son, arms wrapped around him so he would get maximum warmth.  She couldn’t go to the hotel, that’d be accepting defeat but for her son, she’d do everything even humiliating herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced towards the Akuma, who passed out after the third beating much to her disappointment, she needed to prove herself but it seemed that Beel was satisfied. The upper half of her umbrella shielding their head from the rain, just because they were a possible parent doesn’t mean that she wanted them to drown in the rain, she wasn’t that heartless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t their fault that they had potential, it was her fault for not having the same kind. Her grip on the stick tightened, she’d need to use her potential, make it into power and </span>
  <b>
    <em>prove</em>
  </b>
  <span> herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now how to use it...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chloe." someone called out and her body tensed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly standing up, she expected another Akuma but she instead found Hilda standing on the back of that kwami bird monster thing she called Akubaba with her hand held out looking like an Aladdin reference, "Grab on, we'll fly to the ocean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chloe glared at the annoying maid with suspicion before glancing towards her kid noticing that the diaper he was wearing seemed rather ready to burst. With a sigh, she accepted the hand and was soon hoisted overboard with a large amount of strength then nearly becoming a splatter against the street at the speed when the bird suddenly took off.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hilda didn't know what to think as they flew over the ocean with Chloe sitting on the back of the demon bird with Beel in her lap, still peeing like a fire hose with that odd diaper bursting into pieces just as they reached the ocean. She didn't care if a city drowned, she didn't care at all, all that mattered was her Master's happiness and safety… or so she thought until just a few moments ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Chloe said that she couldn't depend on her she had gotten the strangest feeling, as if, she struck her through the heart with a blade and it decided to twist with each passing second. She had always known that there was something in the mortal and after catching sight of the</span>
  <em>
    <span> second beating, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she realized that that weird feeling wasn’t a one-time thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akubaba made a noise as he flapped his wings a few times then glided above the water, not bothered in the least by the extra passengers as expected of a demon kwami bird thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should've just done this in the first place," Chloe muttered to the woman seated behind her, not noticing the maid’s blushing face with how she had her back to the maid, too busy concentrating on holding Beel, who was rather excited he was at the fact that he was flying obvious with his waving arms and excited babbling, eyes wide at the sight of the ocean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Be silent, or I'll push you off." Hilda shot back before closing her eyes, her brows furrowing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great Demon Lord… I do not understand this human. She normally didn't take the lead but now? When she had spoken back to me and when she had fought? I couldn't help but feel something… it's rather strange but I'd like to feel it some more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe simply grunted at that, taking the threat seriously as she combed a hand through her son's hair just watching as he relieved himself to the poor ocean below.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Wait wait wait-" Chloe spoke after sometime, a towel lying around her shoulders, a bandaid on her nose after Hilda forcefully pushed it back into place as she stared towards the stoic maid with her arms crossed from the opposite side of her couch, managing to see through her fixed glasses. "So you're saying that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are Beel's mother here on earth?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda nodded, looking as calm as she can be. She wasn’t wearing her usual gothic maid outfit but instead one of Chloe’s designer clothes since her usual uniform was soaked from the storm, Chloe couldn’t help but notice that she looked rather good in them even if her chest was… straining the top.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you still call him Master?" Chloe’s confusion was obvious, placing her hand down as she tilted her head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is still my Master and while I do care for him I will continue to show the proper respect that he deserves due to his title."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen nodded looking like she understood when she truly didn’t, her body sitting on the couch with a new set of house clothes while Baby Beel slept in her lap. It was starting to get late and the sun was just about to set, it had taken a while to go to the middle of the ocean and back and despite Akubaba's impressive speed, it still took some time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why do you keep on calling me Baby Beel’s dad anyway?” Chloe questioned, a brow raised then it shifted to the side, her fingers twiddling as she remembered yesterday and what she had stated just a while ago. “I don’t really mind but it does make me curious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d rather be called a dad anyway, my own dad has always been there for me and I'd like to be like that with Beel. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked thoughtful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now that I think about it, I'm much more comfortable with being called Beel's dad, there's just something comforting about it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She frowned, leaning back on her seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Being called mom tends to bring back bad memories of my own mom and I don't want to be like that towards Beel. I promised to be better than her and I'm sticking to it. Besides, the mom role has already been taken by Hilda anyway and I’d rather not fight </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>her </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>for the role. I'm fine with what I have right now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are Master’s Dad because you are taking up his actual father’s role in this mortal realm just like I.” Chloe nodded at that, understanding what Hilda had just stated. She turned a bit red when a thought came into her mind and she fussed with Beel’s hair to try and busy her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So if you're his mom here and I'm…” Chloe glancing away at what she was implicating, feeling her ears turn a bit red. “His</span>
  <em>
    <span> Dad </span>
  </em>
  <span>then does that mean that we're…?" she trailed off, pointing at her ring finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mates?" Hilda responded with no surprise if anything she was amused. "Or as your kind put it, married?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe nodded, an embarrassed look on her face wondering if she was putting a bit too much thought into it then she got her answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(“A usual family consists of a mom, a dad and their child, Chloe…”)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Chloe froze, stunned from the news, Hilda smirked inwardly. While she hadn't outright lied, they weren't exactly married or mated. Accepting the Young Master as their child was more of a symbol, a pre-engagement-engagement if you will. The idea of being this human's mate made her heart soar and it would be better for the Master's growth if she remained the mother figure, so she figured, in the end, was what Chloe didn't know wouldn't hurt her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, the girl managed to break from her trance by coughing into her hand to try and get her composure that was ruined by the fact that her ears were burning red, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"SOo-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she couched into her hand once more when the words that came out of her mouth was the wrong pitch. "So, you mean to tell me that even if I was in a relationship with someone else, I'd have to break up with them because I’m still technically married or mated to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not like she was in a relationship. Speaking of relationships, she'd need to get rings for both of them. That's how marriage works right? You have a ring that shows that both of you are for one another? She’ll have to do some research over this, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>family, she had to make sure she did everything right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In some cases, but Demon culture is different from your own," answered Hilda, sipping her tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chloe thought with a bemused smirk, thinking back to when they sat down to eat dinner together for the first time when they managed to settle in her suite, only for Beel and Hilda to start dancing. Rituals were very important to Demon Royalty, especially for Baby Beel seeing as he was royalty and the dance was considered to be a blessing that must be done when eating dinner together, especially at home. Hilda only did it so that Beel wouldn't have to do it alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Humans see marriage as a sacred bond between two people and us Demons share that belief, but depending on a mutual agreement, some Demons have been allowed to take multiple mates, both the male and female. Luckily for you, I would not mind sharing a bed with another so long as it does not interfere with raising the Master."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe’s brow furrowed before shaking her head with amusement. Her? With multiple mates? Who would even want her? It wasn’t like she was the best person around. Besides she was already busy with Beel and school, so it's not like she could focus on anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t voice this though, too busy playing with her kid but she did nod to show that she heard Hilda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The silence turned comfortable and Hilda continued to sip her tea with Chloe casually playing with her son’s hair across from her, said son was just slumbering away from his place on her sweatpants clad lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little while later, Hilda woke Baby Beel to bath him and asked Chloe to help. Now it hadn't been the first time she helped Hilda bathe the fussy brat, but this time things were different, they were mates after all and that seemed to change </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>,  Hilda then stripped out of her clothes and insisted that they all bathe together, like a family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chloe grimaced, knowing the knowing look she was given. Hilda knew that she was very attached to anything family-related and she stated it that way because of it.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Manipulative cunt! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought with a glare as she trailed after the two, Hilda holding a waking up Beel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bath passed a bit too quickly for her liking but considering how red she had been when they entered the tub, it was probably a good thing. What’d Beel think if his dad just passed out in the tub because she was too busy staring at the rather bountiful…</span>
  <em>
    <span> bounty</span>
  </em>
  <span> his mother had? Especially when his mom was just casually washing his hair but he was still picking up a fuss making her remind him off one of her lessons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>("Listen, kid, it's just some water. See? Nothing to worry about, if I can go through with it then you can do it too. It’s alright to be scared over tiny things, just overcome it when necessary and this is necessary.")</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if to add to her embarrassment, she woke up in the middle of the night to the sight of Hilda sleeping next to her, Baby Beel lying in between them because he’s a fussy baby who wants physical contact. Noticing that Hilda being a bit too close for comfort, just a few inches away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn't the first time (The maid had threatened her the moment she had offered the couch and Chloe just decided to let the other blond to get the other side of the bed, it was a big bed anyway so it wasn’t like there was no space.) but there was something different from it now especially since she had never woken up earlier than Hilda and seeing her with her hair down and looking so peaceful just awoken something in her. She should’ve thrown the maid off and hop away at this new development but- but her </span>
  <em>
    <span>son.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her son that is sleeping between them would no doubt be caught and in turn cry because he was woken up and she didn’t want that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God help her. Everything was moving too quickly for her tastes, they’ve just known each other for four to almost five days and now they’re technically married!? They even have a kid together! Who would’ve thought that</span>
  <em>
    <span> she</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be the one that married and had a kid first in her class?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one that’s who!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grimaced and forced herself to sleep, she could deal with this later, preferably never.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend has come to a close and it was now time to go to school.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe slipped on her sneakers, instead of her usual satchel it was a backpack that was thrown over her shoulder that mostly held everything she needed for Baby Beel. Said baby was just relaxing on her back clinging on like normal, he was butt naked as usual as he peeked over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Her brow twitched, remembering the two hours she spent on forcing the kid to wear clothes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“Dammit you little runt! Wear the dam shorts! You’re going to get your actual clothes in school! I know that it’s a bit uncomfortable but I will not be seen with a naked baby!” She remembered growling down at her son. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Da-Bu!” Baby Beel growled back, sparks of lightning escaping him as Hilda watched from the background holding up Chloe’s bag filled with her son's necessities. Noticing that Chloe didn’t seem bothered by the small spark, barely noticing it even. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Da-bu your face! Now come ‘ere!” Chloe then tackled her son or at least attempted too and it led to a whole goose chase around the room when he managed to slip away with a cheer.)  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had a nudist baby, an annoying fussy nudist baby with only socks that covered nothing but his feet. So there he clung onto her shirt in all his naked glory,  cheerily sucking on his pacifier as he glanced at her with a glint in his eye probably basking in his victory. She glanced inside the bag, where multiple baby formula was seen, her jacket that was folded below and in the middle was the rattle.</p><p> </p><p>She managed to clean it up, slap some glue on it and boom, looks brand new and held together. Truly she is a great fixer, as expected of Beel’s dad because he deserves nothing but the best.</p><p> </p><p>She brought out her phone from her jeans and sent a text towards her driver, telling him that she won’t be using his services today. Beel likes it whenever she ran from place to place, apparently, the up and down motion made him very comfy. She even told Sabrina that she’d meet her at school, not in the mood to explain why she looked so different after a week of inactivity nor did she want to explain her sudden absence in all of her social media accounts.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked, realizing that she hadn’t touched her phone unless necessary probably because she was so busy with her son or the fact that his shocks could fry her phone to oblivion and she didn’t want that.</p><p> </p><p>“Hilda! I’m going!” Chloe shouted behind her shoulder but before she could exit, her eyes met the mirror and she stared. Her fingers traced against the skin below her left eye where a sunken scar laid, she remembered that she had gotten this when Hilda decided to slash at her those weeks before. It seemed to be healing nicely but it was still a bit red, her fingers went towards her bandaged nose, a symbol of when she had decided to fight for her son. </p><p> </p><p>Sheesh, when did she start getting so many injuries? She should’ve just covered it up with makeup but considering the fact Baby Beel liked to play with her face, it’s bound to come off anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay safe master~ Shock daddy whenever she does something bad, okay?” Cooed Hilda as she ruffled the short locks of Baby Beel and he babbled excitedly, nodding at her statement, the maid magically appearing behind the short hair duo in a flash with her demon powers. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes at the obvious favouritism. She turned on her heel, pulling the baby from her back, the kid instinctively grabbing onto the shirt she wore when she held the toddler to her chest, both of them facing the maid.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s mine?” She pouted, a bit hurt. Those movie shows told her that the mom would wave the dad off whenever he had to go to work. She was technically the dad and she was also technically going off to work, so where was her farewell? </p><p> </p><p>Hilda didn’t answer, her green eyes going back cold and simply huffed while turning away, waving a hand in a shoo-ing motion much to Chloe’s ire. Her wife was so lucky that she accepted that their son was her favourite, if Hilda had done that to someone else, she would've been bound to be pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>“You can take care of yourself,” was her answer and Chloe burned red not expecting that. Her eyes widened and a smile grew in her face, she glanced at her son as an exhilarating grin appeared on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You hear that kid? Your mom actually said something nice to me!” Chloe cheered, too busy talking to her son to notice the glowing red-tipped ears of Hilda and next thing the blond knew, she was shoved out the door by an irate looking Hilda who held her handle umbrella sword and pointed it at the happy dad.</p><p> </p><p>“Just go to school! Because of your mortal filth, I'll need to clean the room once more and I can't do that if you're here!” with that said, the maid smacked the door in Chloe’s face.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments of silence passed and the door clicked open, showing Hilda in all her maid self-glory. She coughed into her hand and the maid’s nimble fingers straightened her shirt then swiped at Chloe’s slightly messy hair and fixed the strap over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't let you leave while looking like a hooligan, that would be bad for my master's reputation," Hilda stated as she glanced away, the tips of her ears glowing a shade of red before entering the suite once more however Chloe managed to hear the other blond mumble something beneath her breath just as the door shut closed. <em> "Stay safe." </em> </p><p> </p><p>A smile bloomed on Chloe's face looking like someone gave her the best present ever, staring at the door a bit dazed at what just happened. Baby Beel looked confused from his spot on his daddy's arms, tilting his head to the side as he smacked a hand onto her cheek to try and get her attention, his brows furrowing when it didn't work first two times and so he tried it once more but much harder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>SMACK!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"GAH!" Chloe immediately came to reality, her brows furrowing as she glared down at her son wondering why he would even do that. "What is it now? Do you need food or something?" </p><p> </p><p>He simply pointed at the door and she blinked, his head tilting to the side as he furrowed his brows reminiscent of his mom's look and she nodded. He must've been asking why she was acting like that or something.</p><p> </p><p>"I dunno Baby Beel, Hilda's such a drama queen. Going through all that trouble when she could've just said so at first," She said, brow twitching in faux annoyance but in reality, she was already used to the treatment, it was just Hilda’s odd way of showing affection and after the first few times, you kinda understand how they work. Demons are weird and as she had last stated, they had different cultures after all.<br/><br/></p><p>“Da-Bu.” nodded Beel, his arms crossed/<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“I know right, i normally would’ve been mad if it weren’t for the fact that she actually complimented me.” she perked up, her mood obviously improving as she poked her son on the cheek and he started to play with her finger with his tiny ‘lil hands. “That means that I'm actually doing a good job and that’s good Baby Beel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trouble in paradise?” added in someone and she turned to meet a rather short old man with a moustache and goatee, he wore a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower (she knew this because Hilda has an odd obsession with flowers) pattern, tan capri pants and dark brown shoes. She knew this man, this was the guy that she talked to sometimes before she went on her daily runs. Beel didn’t seem to like him, obvious with how he glared at the old man so she held a bit of distrust as well but she had to be polite, like how her own dad had been with others.</p><p><br/>Chloe shook her head, she would’ve been pissed that someone was intruding in her business if it weren’t for the fact that she was still in her high after what Hilda (her <em> wife </em> said that she could handle herself, she even said to stay safe! <em> ) </em> had just told her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just her odd way of saying that she thinks I’m capable,” Chloe answered, releasing her son and he climbed up her chest and onto her shoulder like a monkey where he pulled out her necklace from beneath her shirt and started to play with the chain, the old man watching curiously all the time. “After a week of living together, you tend to find out how she works.”</p><p><br/>“Happy wife, happy life?” He quoted and Chloe’s eyes turned from her son to the old man and she furrowed her brow in slight suspicion, wondering what he was getting at before shrugging, what was wrong in answering?</p><p><br/>“More like happy son, happy wife and in turn I'll be able to live until I reach the peak of my life.” Chloe chortled with a grin on her face at the rhyming. She wasn’t lying, if Beel was crying because she wasn’t paying attention, she’d get shocked until she managed to calm him down. Then Hilda would be mad and claim about how shitty she was in parenting and chase her around the suite with her blade until the demon lady decided that it was just a waste of time, basically nearly cutting Chloe’s lifetime with how hard she had to fend for her life.</p><p> </p><p>“I see… so you would do anything for their happiness?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (“Chloe… a dad is the one that will always be there for the family, the one that protects and the one is supposed to keep the family together when the mom can’t.”) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s lips pulled up into a bemused smile, tilting her head to the side as she nodded. <em> Absolutely anything, I can do anything from a simple favour to fighting every competition to the death. </em>But she didn’t say anything about that, she wasn’t stupid enough to actually say anything that could lead her to jail. She couldn’t take care of her family if she’s in jail.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it’s the dad’s job to take care of the family.” She answered, eyes boring into his with a promise in mind. “And I'll be the best dad there is, no questions asked.” only the best for her son, only the best for her wife, only the best for her family because they deserve the best and she’d be willing to give it. She wasn’t gonna lose them because she wasn’t the best like her dad had once been, that was something she wouldn’t allow to happen.</p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t let them walk out on her, they’ve sunk their names and lives in her heart and mind, they aren’t allowed to leave and tear her heart in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Even as a teen dad? Are you ready for that responsibility?” Prodded the old man and Chloe frowned, was this guy thinking she couldn’t handle it? A flicker of ire was felt and she glared down at him, was he thinking that she wasn’t good enough? Who does this guy think he is?</p><p><br/>Chloe scoffed, “Absolutely, sure it was a shock at first but I dealt with it because it’s <em> my </em> responsibility.” Beel shuffled around her shoulder and she reached up to poke his cheek, that earned her a swat to the finger then he started to fiddle with the temples of her glasses, apparently, he didn’t like it whenever she wore contacts so she had to settle with her glasses. It must’ve been because she mostly wore her glasses last week, babies don’t like change and all that.</p><p><br/>She quickly checked the time and her eyes shot open when she realized that she had fifteen more minutes before classes. She stared at it for a moment, trying to see if what her eyes were giving her was for real or if it was her watch being broken.</p><p> </p><p>“Gah!” her relaxed posture shot up and she quickly fixed her backpack that hung from one strap over her shoulder. She sped past the old man but before she could leave, he grabbed her by the arm and she turned towards him with a furrowed brow. “Yes…?” she questioned, swinging her hand away, a bit in a hurry. “I really need to go old man and please don’t touch me.”</p><p> </p><p>He brought out something from… somewhere and offered it to her, Chloe’s eyes glancing towards the offering before back to the guy and she furrowed her brow in confusion. Wondering what this guy is going at, was he trying to get into her favour? </p><p> </p><p>It was a simple thing, a rather inconspicuous dark lunch paper bag and she slowly took it. Suspicious eyes looking into his and he nodded, showcasing that yes, it was actually for her. </p><p> </p><p>“This is for you, it’ll help.” he then pointed to the stairs behind her. “You also have five more minutes before class,” he commented and Chloe turned and ran wondering if she actually spent ten minutes staring at a paper bag like a dumbass, giving him a quick farewell over her shoulder, she ran towards the direction of the stairs with Baby Beel squealing in glee.</p><p><br/>“See ya later old man! I’ll check it out later!” she shouted, throwing open the stair door and running down leaving behind said old man to watch with an amused look on his face as the parent and son duo left his sight as they went down the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>He soon trailed after and entered a conveniently opened elevator nearby, his finger tapping the lobby floor button and as the doors closed, something zipped out of his shirt in a green blur. </p><p><br/>“Master… are you sure about this?” questioned the green blur, showcasing that it was some kind of green tiny chibi that strangely managed to resemble a turtle with its shell that laid on its back.  “This is Chloe Bourgeois we are talking about, what if she blew her cover like she had done with the bee?”</p><p><br/>“Yes, I am sure Wayzz,” He answered. His eyes flicked to the green turtle, a smile on his face. “The miraculous are made to help its user in mind and that miraculous will truly help Chloe in her journey whether it is in parenthood or in helping out Paris.”</p><p> </p><p>Wayzz didn’t seem so sure but before he could say another concern the elevator door opened with a <em>DING!</em> and he zipped back into Master Fu’s shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Despite how assured he looked, he couldn’t help but replay a memory in his mind, remembering the glint in the child’s eye that latched onto the mayor’s daughter from her back. The pure animosity obvious in those green eyes even though the toddler was trying to be subtle, the fact that the child had to hide it made him feel nervous for some reason.</p><p> </p><p><em> I am sure about Chloe but I’m not so sure about… </em> <b> <em>him.</em> </b></p><p>_______________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien, Agreste-”</p><p> </p><p>“Here!” stated the model, stopping his conversation with his deskmate to announce the fact that he is indeed here.</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe Bourgeois-”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p><br/>One Caline Bustier -the teacher of this rambunctious class, looked up from her attendance book, her brows furrowing as she looked around for the sight of the mayor’s daughter, “Chloe?”</p><p> </p><p>Muttering picked up, confusion obvious in her student’s faces. Believe it or not, Chloe was one of the earliest students in her class and her being later than <em> Marinette? </em>Is rather surprising but considering that she was absent for a week, it was understandable.</p><p><br/>Sabrina raised her hand, ducking down slightly when most of the classroom glanced at her slightly before speaking up. “Ma’am, Chloe is on her way… ” she glanced towards the door. “She was just caught up with some business because she was just recovering.” </p><p><br/>“Very well, now onto the rest. Ivan Bruel-”</p><p><br/>“Here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alya Cesaire-”</p><p> </p><p>“Here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Juleka Couffaine-”</p><p> </p><p>Here…”</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Myle-” </p><p> </p><p>"Ah-da-ba, ack-da-bu, da!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned to the door as the strange sound reached their ears, slowly getting louder as footsteps became audible under the noise. </p><p> </p><p>"What's got you so worked up?" came the unmistakable voice they all knew to be Chloe's that was coming up to the door, "It's just school, nothing to get excited or sing about." they could literally hear her roll her eyes. “Don’t get your hopes up, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>"Da-bu!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph, well we'll see how long that lasts ya rascal."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone in the class blinked, confusion obvious because they were sure that it was Chloe who had spoken so just who is this person who had opened the door? It was a girl who looked their age or at least a bit older with short blond hair, glasses over blue eyes and a blank look on her face with a backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked normal enough if it weren’t for the baby… a nude baby with green hair and eyes with a golden pacifier in his mouth just casually sitting on top of her head. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone froze, staring at the blonde in shock wondering why a girl with a baby was doing in their classroom. Marinette seemed to be having an existential crisis, with how wide her eyes are, looking like she remembered just who the girl was and couldn’t believe her eyes.</p><p><br/>“Sorry I’m late,” The girl mused, before pointing at the baby with a thumb. “The parasite was being fussy so I had to fix him a bottle halfway here.”</p><p> </p><p>"…"</p><p> </p><p>The girl raised an eyebrow, "What's with the looks? You act like this is the first time you’ve ever seen a baby."</p><p> </p><p>Caline coughed into her hand, getting her composure and that single action seemed to snap the others into attention once more, no one talking as they continued to stare, questions popping up in their minds.</p><p><br/>“Hi, I’m sorry but who are you?” Caline questioned, her brows furrowing because if the girl has a baby then… her eyes widened, teen pregnancy!? But she had never seen this girl before but there was something familiar, perhaps a friend of one of her students? Was one of her students the father!? “Are you lost?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl sent her an irritated look before it softened slightly just showcasing slight annoyance, “No I’m not, this is my classroom last I’ve known.” Then she raised her brow. “You done playing twenty questions? I’d like to take my seat now.”</p><p><br/>Her seat? Caline glanced towards the empty seats in her class and she froze when she caught sight of the one next to a rather confused Sabrina first.  </p><p> </p><p>“Chloe?” She questioned, wondering if what she thought was true. Mind whirling because last she knew, Chloe was never pregnant! But the resemblance between child and parent was obvious, from the short messy hair to the unamused looks they both had,</p><p> </p><p>Chloe(?) didn’t look that impressed but she did nod, “Yes..? That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“CHLOE!?” The class exclaimed, others standing from their seats in shock, others surprisingly fell out of their seats at what they had just learned while others like Adrien couldn’t compute what just happened while Marinette just sunk to her seat, hugging her bags to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe's look managed to turn even more unamused at this action, wondering why her classmates were such dumbasses.</p><p> </p><p>“The- the baby?” Caline managed to stutter out, too busy in shock to tell her class to calm down. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe obviously perked up, a surprisingly not sinister smile growing on her face as she pointed up to the toddler once again. “Oh yeah, Ma’am Caline this is my son, Beelze but I just call him Baby Beel because it's so much easier.”</p><p> </p><p>The baby, Beel raised his hand to give the teacher a peace sign and a cheer, "Da!"</p><p> </p><p>The class seemed to freeze once again because Chloe herself told them that the baby was her <em> son! </em> They glanced towards Sabrina wondering if that was a prank but the redhead looked just as shocked, if not more so. </p><p> </p><p>The blonde continued to grin for a minute before frowning, "Oi… what’s with that reaction?" her brow twitched. “Y'all got a problem with Beel?” Her eyes turned a bit cold. “If so, you better spit it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“No no no!” Waved Caline, trying to not start a fight. Glancing at her class, with a smile in place, telling them not to say anything. “We were just wondering about the sudden addition to your family. Who’s the dad?”</p><p><b><br/></b>“I am.” Was Chloe’s answer and she started to make her way to her seat as if she didn’t drop a figurative bomb in the class. She gave a short greeting to Sabrina, introducing her son to her friend and plopped herself on her chair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“WHAT!?”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>------</em> </b>
</p><p>Hilda, true to her demon maidservant nature, quickly cleaned up the suite and she realized that most of the things Chloe had once had were gone, probably because she didn’t need such useless things anymore with how busy she was.</p><p> </p><p>She tilted her head, realizing that without all the unnecessary trinkets in the room, this place was rather empty and that isn’t good at all, this place needed more. The Master also needed more toys than what he had at the moment as those few wouldn't keep him entertained for much longer. She glanced at the card Chloe had given her before she left, something about how she should only buy necessary things.</p><p>Walking through the TV room, she accidentally pressed a button on a remote and glanced at it, she looked up when she heard the TV open and switch to a different show. Her eyes widened and the screen showed something that caught her interest, quickly grabbing the remote, she sat down on the couch and settled for watching the new show with curious eyes.</p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>After managing to dodge question after question on why she had a child with her by glaring at them with the utmost hatred, everyone got the hint and left Chloe and her kid alone much to her relief. Even the teachers learned to not question it, they simply said that as long as the kid isn’t a distraction in the lesson and that she managed to do her lesson, she could do whatever.</p><p> </p><p>Returning home a little while after lunch, Chloe entered her suite as if the devil were after her, rushing to the kitchen area to fix Beel a bottle seeing as she forgot to bring more that morning.</p><p> </p><p>She managed to avoid yet another painful session of shock therapy but upon turning, now holding Baby Beel as he fed on the glass baby bottle, she found Hilda sitting on the couch and staring at the television watching what seemed to be an obnoxiously sappy soap opera. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh, I forgot that I was still subscribed to those,” she stated. “How long have you been watching?”</p><p> </p><p>"Since six hours ago," Hilda droned, never once turning from the show, her eyes watching entranced.</p><p> </p><p>A concerned look crossed Chloe’s face. "Don’t you need to rest your eyes or something?" Wasn’t there a theory stating that staring at gadgets for so long could affect your eyesight? She didn’t want her wife to suffer from glasses. She pushed up her own glasses, remembering how annoying they were.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda glanced at her over her shoulder, a glare obvious and Chloe couldn’t help but shrug. "As if, compared to your fleshy mortal body, such a thing doesn’t affect me." she refocused back to her show. “I have also ordered something to freshen up this place.”</p><p> </p><p>Now that Hilda has mentioned it, Chloe did happen to notice the fact that she now had more appliances and stuff in the kitchen area that she had passed so she could enter the Living room. Where a once slightly empty kitchen area laid, was now brimming with new sets of dishes and silverware, a toaster, a rug and once opening the fridge showcased that instead of some sweets and drinks were now filled with food and ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>Upon further inspection, she found a toy chest and plenty of new toys for Beel, even some that she was sure weren't toys next to the TV, near the end of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>A  shocked look crossed her face when she noticed the brands in these appliances and she turned to Hilda with a wide look in her face from the entrance of the living room. She was sure that these cost way more than her actual allowance and she did give Hilda her card and told her to go wild. </p><p> </p><p>"H-Hilda… how much… Did you say you spent?"</p><p> </p><p>"All of it. Now hush, I'm trying to watch this."</p><p> </p><p>Placing Beel down on the couch next to Hilda, Chloe slid into a corner and tried to rationalize everything. Believe it or not, she actually saved her money or atleast her allowance, only stopping herself from ordering after a certain amount. If he found out that he had used it all at once then he’d have to cut her off until her daily allowance covered all she had paid which meant that she couldn’t buy anything until a few months later! </p><p> </p><p>She tapped her chin, if she sold some of her limited edition merch then that would be enough to cover her for a few weeks. Yes! This is a good plan but… all those times in hoarding all that merch to show her devotion, is it really worth it to sell it away? </p><p> </p><p>A cold look appeared in her face and she nodded. Of course! This is for her family after all! She needed the money just in case she had to buy something for Baby Beel or Hilda.<br/><br/></p><p>She pulled out her phone and started to compute the amount she’d get if she sold most of her merch. Glancing over after a minute, she noticed that Beel had finished with his bottle and was now crawling over to the new toys excitedly. It was a small consolation but at least Beel would have something new to occupy himself with.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of which, she stood and moved over to look at some of these strange toys. While she had never really bothered with that many toys as a child she was pretty sure that no human toy companies would make some of these things, they looked downright evil.</p><p> </p><p>As she reached down and picked one up, Hilda spoke up, warning her from her place on the couch, "I'd be careful if I were you."</p><p> </p><p>Chloe looked at her then to the toy, it was a patchwork doll that looked like a clown with thick orange hair and blue skin, an insane grin with a mouthful of pointed yellow teeth holding a six-inch-long kitchen knife in one hand and an ice pick in the other that was about the same length.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this thing?" she questioned while looking it over, finding a small switch on its neck and flicking it. Was it like those action figures that do an action? Kind of like those anime figurines Adrien tries to hide from her?</p><p> </p><p>"It's a toy from the Demon World, I had it Dead-exed over," Hilda explained as Chloe set it down, sitting in front of it with her legs and arms crossed, staring at it to see what it did. Baby Beel paid his dad and the doll no mind as he dug through the toy box.</p><p> </p><p>The clown's eyes glowed for a second and shook all over before getting still, making Chloe cock her head to the side before reaching out to poke its nose wondering if it malfunctioned.</p><p> </p><p>"I believe that it's called the 'Fully Automatic Assassination Doll'. Quite popular among children these days,"</p><p> </p><p>Hearing what it was called, Chloe stopped and turned to stare at Hilda with wide eyes, her hand still outstretched in front of the doll. Just as she was about to ask the maid on why it was called that, the doll's eyes narrowed while it's mouth curled into a dark and evil grin just before pouncing.</p><p> </p><p>Taken by surprise, Chloe fell to her side as the doll latched onto the back of her head, it's arms wrapping around her while its legs went around her mouth, stopping the irate dad from calling out.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought that the Master would enjoy some of the comforts from his home, I was sure that you wouldn't mind,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> OH SHE’D FUCKING MIND ALRIGHT! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT WAS TRYING TO KILL HER! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Struggling, Chloe tried to rip the doll's legs over her mouth before stopping to catch its arm when it tried to stab her with the ice pick. For a doll, it had the strength of a grown man and both strained against the other while rolling around on the floor and into the intersection between her room and the living room that held the kitchen area, out of sight seeing as no one bothered to notice the very obvious struggle.</p><p> </p><p>Baby Beel found something that made noise as he played with it, making Hilda smile at him before turning the sound up just a little, ignorant of the dad and doll literally fighting each other just a few feet away in the other room.</p><p> </p><p>With one hand holding the arm with the ice pick, Chloe stopped trying to pull its legs off to catch the knife by the blade with her fingers and continued the struggle, wincing as the blade dug deeper into her skin. She raised her head and brought it down on the floor, slamming the doll's back down against the tiles twice before she managed to make it drop the knife and she threw it as far away as possible, the knife clattering to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>But with one arm now free, the doll took the pick with both hands and now put all its strength into ending the blonde's life with a soundless roar coming from its mouth.</p><p> </p><p><b>'</b> <b> <em>Please, don't fight over me, I cannot help that I love you both!' </em> </b> Came the voice from the TV as Hilda watched the two characters start fighting each other over who would be the woman's lover or something, Chloe didn’t really know, too busy trying to not <em> die! </em></p><p> </p><p>Chloe finally managed to pull the demon doll off of her with a growl, using its arms to pull it up and over her head, the ice pick scratching and digging into her cheek when she did so but the pain barely registered in her mind as she sent the weapon spinning across the floor once she slugged the thing in its mouth one good time.</p><p> </p><p>"Come here you little piece of shit!!" She snarled as she let go of its arms just so her bleeding hands could shoot out and grab it by the legs, swinging the toy around and slamming it to the floor. “You think you can just fight me!?”</p><p> </p><p>The blond then stood up towered over it, holding its head with a hand as she dragged it to the direction of the freezer. Her grip tight and ignoring the teeth that started to bite down onto her poor hand, she simply squeezed harder even as her red liquid dripped down.</p><p> </p><p>"Da-bu!" Baby Beel cheered while beating on a small drum.</p><p> </p><p>"You-" <em> SLAM </em> "Don't-" <em> SLAM </em> "Fuck-" <em> SLAM </em>  "With," <em> SLAM </em> "Me!" <em> SLAM! </em> Chloe growled out as she held the little thing down and closed it's head on the refrigerator door while the doll tried to get free of the vice-grip she had on the back of its patchwork clothing.</p><p> </p><p>If she had taken the time to look, or even cared to, she would've seen that the doll was crying, but if she did notice she didn't seem to care as she picked it up and shook it violently before opening the freezer door and throwing it in. A twist of the handle and it was locked inside, taking precaution, she grabbed a nearby rope and tied it shut.  She leaned against it, her muscles sore as she tried to release her new adrenaline.</p><p> </p><p>When she returned into the living room, Chloe collapsed onto the couch next to Hilda, placing her head on the maid’s lap making her wife look at the exhausted blond with a raised eyebrow, "What's your problem?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna talk about it," Chloe grumbled, rubbing her bleeding hand against her shirt not noticing the mark glow briefly before her wounds started to knit together slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda shrugged, combing her hands through Chloe’s hair for just a second before going back to the show. She closed her eyes, already feeling relaxed by that simple action and drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Not even five more minutes later, Chloe felt a tug on her pants leg that hung off the side of the couch and she opened her eyes to see a mop of green hair as Beel climbed into her lap, how the boy did it while carrying a book in both hands she frankly didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>"Da-bu!" Baby Beel exclaimed, holding out the book to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Magical Beasts of the Demon World," Chloe read as she looked at the title, getting up from her lying position so she could sit upright and shifted her and her son's position to a much more comfortable one where he sat next to her. "the pop-up edition." she continued.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the toddler, Chloe raised her eyebrow, "So you want me to read you a story?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded with a raised hand. "Da!"</p><p> </p><p>She was a bit scared at first, she after all just had a battle with what he thought was a harmless yet freaky doll but she calmed down and steeled himself, after-all, it was a pop-up book and she could do this.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, let's see…"</p><p> </p><p>Opening the book to the first page, She found a creature, something called a tentacle beast and turned to that page, but before she knew it, the page glowed and out popped a slimy green tentacle, wrapping itself around her head and began its attempt to drag her into the book much to her ire.<b><br/><br/></b></p><p>
  <em> NOPE! THIS AIN’T A HENTAI! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Dammit! YOU AREN’T GETTING ME ALIVE!" She exclaimed, digging her fingers into its flesh as she pulled away with all she could as Baby Beel giggled on the sidelines.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda's eyes twitched before she swung her umbrella, knocking Chloe in the back of the head and sending the book across the room where it closed on its own as Chloe herself fell off the couch and into her ass, "Stop being so loud, I'm trying to see what happens next!"</p><p> </p><p>Chloe tried to get in as much air as she could after the sudden suffocation, glaring at her wife, a snarl in her lips and with adrenaline still in her veins causing her to do her next action, forgetting the amount of power her wife has. </p><p><br/><br/>“Make me,” she growled and Hilda didn’t answer immediately, next thing she knew, she had Hilda straddling her with a smile on her face, it would’ve been a rather alluring sigh if it weren’t for the blade and a rather terrifying glint in her eye.</p><p> </p><p>This was when Chloe knew, she fucked up.</p><p><br/>Chloe came running back into class with another scar in her face, courtesy of her angry wife and no one questioned why or how she had gotten it the moment they caught sight of the pleased look on her face.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> ‘What did she do now!?’ </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://dawritingdragon.tumblr.com">Check out my tumblr!</a> It has drawings, probaly some sneak peaks and you can ask me anything. Not like i have anything else to do.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>